


Now My Feet Won't Touch The Ground

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is <i>home</i>, they all think. (After 3x04 Exodus II)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now My Feet Won't Touch The Ground

"What do you hear, Starbuck?" Bill approaches her, and she instantly whirls around to face him, launching open arms around him before he even has a chance to fully comprehend that she's wrapped around him, holding on for dear life. He feels her tears, warm and wet as they slide down her cheek and fade out along her jaw.

"Nothin' but the rain," Kara smiles brightly, holding him as tight as she possibly can as one arm of his remains wrapped around her back and the other cradles her neck and head with one hand. She feels the tears in her eyes, the ones from deep within her heart as her heart nearly explodes from the sheer overwhelming feeling of relief.

"Grab your gun…"

"I'll bring in the cat," Kara whispers softly, her smile sitting in the corner of her lips as her eyes close. She doesn't care about the smudges of mud on her face or the tears streaming down her face or the fact that dirty tired refugees are all around watching them like a pack of stray dogs. All she cares about is the fact that she's _here_, and so is _he_, and maybe the smell of him and grease from the hanger deck are _real_.

This is _home_, she thinks, and she's never been happier before this moment. This isn't a dream she's going to wake up from to find herself staring at Leoben's scruffy features and haunting eyes. This time, she's actually _safe_. That's certainly not a feeling she minds at all.

"Boom, boom, boom," Bill chuckles softly, knowing that this public display of affection is being watched, and he doesn't care. Kara's head is on his shoulder, and both of his arms are rubbing up and down her back for comfort as he leans his head against hers. "You're home, Kara."

"I know," Kara says next, pulling back and seeing the tears in the corners of his eyes. His rough calloused hands cradle her face, and she put her hands over them, holding them tightly in place as he leans over and kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment before pulling back to look at her.

"Good," Bill smiles, wiping the remaining tears with his thumbs as she looks into his eyes.

"With all due respect, Boss," Kara smirks, her eyes a dazzlingly brilliant shine of innocence and guilt at the same time. Licking the saltiness from her lips, she laughs for the first time in she doesn't know when. "There's a woman on board right now that if you don't go kiss her senseless, I might just have to kick your ass."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so."

"I guess I'll have to remedy that, huh?"

"Unless you want your ass kicked, sir."

\--

  
The hanger deck remains a mess of refugees and cargo as he efficiently makes his way through the crowd self-consciously feeling all eyes including Kara's watching him. He recognizes the back of Laura's head in the distance as he sees Tory standing across from her. Obviously, from the look on Tory's face, they are in heavy discussion about something, and it shows as he sees Laura's head drop.

He mulls Kara's words for only one full second, quickly weighing his options in his brain as she lifts her head and he catches the side of her face as she pushes her hair back. _This is too real_, he tells himself as his breath nearly stops. A moment later, he remembers to exhale as Tory catches his eye, and says something to Laura as she slowly turns to face him.

His feet _betray_ him as she turns, and he finds himself closer to her than he imagines, though he's not nearly as close as he would like. People notice his stilled movements as his eyes lock on her and suddenly, he finds his feet willing to move only half the distance as she matches his steps with several of her own. His eyes finally meet hers, and without recoil, Bill's arm reaches out around her waist and pulls her the rest of the way to him as he wraps one arm around her shoulders.

He knows she's caught off guard by the look on her face, and only gets a half of a smug smile in before his lips touch hers. He feels the sudden burst of energy and warmth radiating off of her through her numerous layers of clothing as his arms hold her, and the kiss deepens rather considerably.

He feels her body relax as his tongue does a gentle sweep of her mouth, the hands tightly gripping the front of his uniform shifting under his arms as she pulls him closer. _Soft, wet, warm, luscious, intoxicating._ These are all the things that Bill makes a mental note of, though he's hardly in any condition to make a mental note of anything.

They shift apart ever so slightly, and suddenly, the world around them reappears in their conscious mind as her forehead touches his shoulder, hiding her rather flushed and embarrassed expression. He leans his head against hers, his lips kissing her temple as he notes the hoots and hollers from the crowd around the hanger deck.

Both of them move barely, one refusing to let the other go. They could and would deal with the consequences later.

"Missed you," Bill's warm breath float across her ear as he rubs up and down her back.

"Missed you too," Laura whispers as his lips meet hers again and her arms wrap securely around his neck. When she releases his lips to plant several smaller kisses around his face, Bill feels Kara's approving smile at his back.

This is _home_, he thinks.


End file.
